


Creature Comfort

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: blindfold_spn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a future AU where some humans are held as pets, Jared’s pet is Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/), original prompt behind  : AU society where some humans, for whatever reason, are raised as and live as pets (not sexual pets, just regular pets like a cat or dog). Jared owns Jensen.

Jensen had been his pet ever since Jared was just a little boy. Jensen had only just been a pup himself and in a way, they’d grown up together. But while Jared had to go to school, learn to read and write, later learn history and equations, Jensen always had to stay at home to receive his own education from a puppy trainer.

After a virus had wiped out almost all of the domestic animals, humanity fell into a deep depression, missing their silent companions, the utter devotion and tranquility that came from having an animal that loved you unconditionally. Help came once again in form of science, as Jared learned in his class, and a small percentage of human beings was being transformed into a new breed of pets.

Never real children, mind you. Jared had never been in any danger of getting snatched and forced into it. Human pets were bred, just like dogs. There was never anything taken from them, since their sole reason for existence was to become a pet. Their vocal cords were clipped shortly after birth and they were raised quite differently from human babies. Some breeders offered even more modifications, like growing them tails or altering ears right down to some even more bizarre practices Jared didn’t want to think too closely about. Yes, they were pets, but still. They had feelings. Some of it must hurt.

Jared was lucky enough that Jensen came from a gentle breeder and he was left completely intact, right down to his genitalia. Which proved to be a problem as he hit puberty. Jensen had had a vasectomy, of course, but he’d never been neutered and when he started to rub himself against furniture, or worse, Jared, his father insisted on taking him to the vet.

Jared couldn’t stomach it though. He could see how much pleasure it brought Jensen, and hell, he was just starting to experience it as well. It wasn’t Jensen’s fault that he didn’t know any better, that he had no idea he wasn’t supposed to get himself off whenever he felt like it. So the night before the visit, he sat him down and tried to explain it to him slowly. He had no idea if Jensen could fully understand what he was saying, but he’d cocked his head and listened patiently while Jared talked to him, and the next day, he’d been transformed. Jensen had been pleasant and docile, not giving the slightest indication that he wanted to hump something. And Jared had begged and pleaded with his father until he’d given in and cancelled the visit, insisting on buying special pills to keep Jensen in a constantly sedated state instead though.

The pills were the first thing Jared dropped as soon as he moved out to live on his own, taking Jensen with him, of course.

He and Jensen had always been close. It was forbidden for a pet to sleep on the bed, but some nights, when Jared lay curled up in bed, crying his eyes out because his parents had once again been fighting, or because his father had been especially mean to him, or later, when he’d been bullied in school, Jensen could sense his distress and he started whining along with Jared until Jared reached down, inviting Jensen up. Jensen clambered into bed with him and Jared hugged and petted him while Jensen hugged back, burrowing his face in Jared’s neck and snuffling at his hair. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other but when the morning came, Jensen was always back on his cot in front of the bed and Jared felt cold, missing his warmth when he woke up. It was wrong though, he knew that.

Just like it was wrong to feed him food from the table, but yet still Jared couldn’t help himself. Jensen especially loved chocolate, always licking the remainders off of Jared’s fingers until every last trace was gone. It was one of the things Jared was looking forward to now that he lived alone. He didn’t have to sneak food back into his room, he could just feed Jensen straight from the table and his father wouldn’t be around to scold him.

“Jensen I’m home!” Jared called out as he unlocked the door. Jensen came scrambling up to him on all fours right away, greeting him at the door excitedly. Jared laughed, brushing his hands through Jensen’s shaggy hair. “Missed me?” he asked, caressing the nape of his neck. Jensen purred, rubbing his head against Jared’s leg until Jared dropped down to his knees, taking his time to rub and tickle his back and chest, hugging him close when he was done.

“Hope it’s not too lonely for you around here when I’m gone,” Jared asked, stroking over Jensen’s stubbly cheek. “We’ve gotta give you a shave again. You’re growing more hairs than me at this point. I’m starting to get jealous.” Jared smiled and Jensen smiled back at him.

“Come on, gotta eat before I take you out for a walk.” Jared patted his leg and Jensen followed him to the kitchen where they both ate, Jensen munching on pet food from his bowl and Jared reheating leftovers after briefly considering Jensen’s food out of convenience. But when he saw the brown mash, he decided against it after all.

Jared told him all about his day. He wasn’t sure if Jensen understood everything he said, but that was beside the point. It was nice to have someone who listened to you, who didn’t judge or offer unwanted advise. When he was done, Jensen rubbed against his leg again and Jared felt so much better.

“You wanna go outside? Get some fresh air?” Jared asked, already reaching for the leash. Jensen was wearing his brown full body suit with extra padded knees. With all their breeding, the knees were still a weak point with the pets. When he was younger, Jared foolishly asked why they didn’t just let them walk on two legs instead. It had earned him a long, long lecture about the differences between pets and humans and when it was done, he had to write a frigging paper on it as well. He’d never asked again.

Meanwhile, Jensen nodded eagerly, nudging Jared until the leash was fastened and he was led outside. “I’m sorry I don’t have a garden for you, Jensen.” Jared sighed, brushing his hand through Jensen’s hair again. “Maybe some day soon I’ll have enough money to buy us a place.”

Jensen licked his hand in reply and Jared smiled. They went to the park where he unleashed Jensen and watched him roll around with some other pets on the grass playfully. He was chatting to one of the owners, Geneviève, who was shocked to discover that Jared had owned Jensen for almost fifteen years by now. Usually, kids grew out of it and adults wanted to have a fresh puppy, not someone they grew up with. It was considered creepy and unhealthy. And maybe it was. By now Jared was so attached to Jensen, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him.

He turned away from the tiny brunette, having ruined any chances of friendship anyway, and watched Jensen play instead. There was a new pet on the grass today, a male with almost Jared’s height and weight, and Jared watched in horror as he tackled Jensen down and bit his neck, undulating himself against Jensen when Jensen couldn’t move away.

“Hey! Hey, off!” Jared ran between them, grabbing the leash of the large pet and pulling him away from his Jensen. The pet turned around and growled at him, and Jared experienced a brief moment of real fear when the owner, a large lanky guy, breathlessly joined them, leashing his pet back up immediately.

“Dammit, Tom!” He chastised. “I’m really sorry,” he apologized to Jared once he had his pet back under control. “I’m Mike.” He held out his hand but Jared just crossed his arms in front of his chest, refusing the curtsey. “I know he’s supposed to be neutered, but I just couldn’t…” Mike continued, then trailed off.

Jared was about to say that Jensen wasn’t either, and yet still he wasn’t going around jumping other pets, but he bit his lip instead. “It’s never too late to do that,” he said instead, kneeling down next to Jensen who had rolled up in a ball and was shivering all over.

“Shhh, shhh,” Jared tried to calm him down. “Shhh, Jensen, it’s okay.”

“He’s a really pretty one though, your pet,” Mike remarked.

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Jared turned around, eyes blazing with anger. “Creep,” he muttered, stroking Jensen’s hair and rubbing his back in soothing circles. “Come on, Jen, we’re going back home.”

Jensen whined low in his throat and cowered close to Jared, refusing to leave his leg on their way back home.

Pets were supposed to be companions. There for joy and comfort, but never for sex. It was against the law and Jared had never even considered it. Too closely. Granted, in his teenage years and, if he was completely honest, he still sometimes dreamed about it. But it wasn’t like that. In his dreams, Jensen wasn’t his pet. He was a fully consensual partner. Jared would never violate Jensen’s trust, would never force him to do anything he didn’t want to.

But that night, when Jensen couldn’t find rest, still shivering and keening in his cot, Jared invited him into his bed for the first time in ages, and when he held him and petted him until Jensen calmed down, burrowing deep into Jared like he used to, seeking his smell, Jared had to fight hard to keep down his unwanted sexual arousal. It wasn’t right. Jensen was his pet. He couldn’t force himself on him. If he did, he’d be worse than Tom, the disturbed pet from earlier. At least he was only acting on instinct, Jared would be conscious of his actions.

Eventually, he willed himself to sleep. The next morning, when he woke up, Jensen was still in his arms. Not realizing what he was doing, Jared nuzzled the warm body next to him, trailing soft kisses down his throat, his hands wandering over slim hips. Jensen responded, leaning into the touch and touching Jared tentatively in return. Only when Jensen started moaning, his erection pressed up against Jared’s, Jared suddenly woke up fully. Only one person, no, not person. Only one being he knew who moaned like that. It wasn’t human. His eyes flew open and he stared into Jensen’s confused ones.

Jared pushed him away and Jensen fell off the bed. With a loud whine, Jensen scrambled up, grabbing his blanket from his cot and curling up in the far corner of the room, shivering all over once again, looking at Jared as if he was afraid he was gonna get hit. When Jared got up as well, coming closer, Jensen visibly flinched and Jared cursed. He didn’t really know much about Jensen’s puppy training, since he’d been too young himself and if he was truthful, he didn’t really want to know either, but from what he saw right now, it can’t have been pleasant.

“Jensen…” he tried reaching out, his voice soft and soothing, but Jensen hid himself under his blanket and Jared’s heart broke. Fuck!

“I’m sorry, Jensen. It’s not your fault, you hear? You did nothing wrong.” He wasn’t sure how much he understood, so Jared knelt down, waiting until Jensen peaked out from behind his covers, then Jared slapped his own wrist. “Bad Jared. Bad!”

A tiny frown appeared between Jensen’s eyebrows and he dropped the blanket a little more, watching him curiously.

“You were good.” Jared pointed at Jensen and smiled, then he pointed at himself and slapped his wrist once again. “Me? Bad! But not you. Not your fault!”

Just when he was about to hit himself again, Jensen crawled back out, startling Jared by catching his hand with his own to keep him from slapping again. Jensen shook his head.

“What?” Jared frowned. “It’s okay. I won’t hit _you_. But I deserve it. I shouldn’t have touched you. I shouldn’t have hurt you.” God, he’d kicked him out of bed like an unwanted toy. After he molested him! He’d never forgive himself. Jared swallowed hard and looked down, ridden with guilt.

Jensen made a noise and cupped Jared’s cheek. When Jared looked at him, he was once again shaking his head. “Yeah, I know I did something wrong. It’s not going to happy again, Jensen. I swear!” Jensen shook his head harder, his eyes frantic. He slid closer to Jared, hugging him, rubbing his head against his chest and whining pitifully.

Jared was too confused to touch him back right away, but eventually he caved, hugging back and stroking Jensen’s back. Jensen’s whine calmed down and just when Jared let himself relax and hope that maybe he hadn’t completely lost Jensen’s trust, Jensen was licking up his throat. Jared might be able to think it was normal pet behavior, if it wasn’t for the way he did it. It was sensual, almost deliberate. Jensen didn’t play. And before he knew it, Jensen’s lips were pressed to his own. When Jared didn’t react, Jensen was licking them as well.

“No, Jensen.” Jared pushed him off as softly as he could. “You don’t have to. I can’t… I can’t make you. You don’t want this.”

Jensen took a hold of Jared’s wrist again, placing it on top of Jensen’s heart. Jared could feel it beating faster than usual, but not in fear, it was too strong and steady for fear. He met Jensen’s eyes and if he was fooling himself, he could see a real consciousness in them. “Wa…” Jensen opened his mouth, sound coming out. “Wa, wa.” He visibly struggled, trying to... was he trying to talk? Jared’s heart broke all over again and he had to close his eyes.

“Jensen.” He looked down, shaking his head.

Jensen was still holding on to Jared’s hand, placing his other on top of Jared’s heart. Then he leaned in again, nuzzling at Jared until Jared let out a shuddering sight in defeat.

“You want this?” He asked. “You trying to tell me you really want _this_?”

Jensen’s eyes lit up and he nodded. Jared blinked. Damn. Just how much of what was going on around him did Jensen really notice? How much human was left in him? Was it enough to make this okay? If anyone found out, Jared would go to jail and Jensen would be taken away from him forever. Was it really worth the risk? But then again, who would ever find out?

“Jensen.” Jared bit his lip, stroking his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “I’m not ever going to force you to do anything. If you don’t want to do something, you don’t have to. You understand?” Jensen was looking at him with his big, green eyes, but he slowly nodded. “I’m serious. If I’m ever too forceful and you don’t like what we do, bite me. Okay? Just bite me. Or push me away. Can you do that, Jensen?” Jensen smiled at him, tiny shake of his head.

“Fuck,” Jared cursed. “I mean it. I need to know you’re not just doing this to make _me_ happy.” Jensen blinked, cupping Jared’s hand over his heart with his own, smiling again. And Jared sighed. It had to be enough. It had to, because he couldn’t do this anymore. Couldn’t restrain himself any further.

Reaching out, he cupped Jensen’s cheek and then he leaned in, slowly kissing him. Jensen responded eagerly, licking into his mouth and it took a while for Jared to teach him how to do it right. It still felt incredibly dirty and wrong, but it also felt too good to stop. And Jensen was enjoying it, moaning softly, rubbing up against Jared.

Before he knew it, Jensen had thrown him down and Jared just held back, letting Jensen do what he wanted, just calming him down a bit, urging him to go slower as Jensen started rutting against him. Their legs were entwined and their cocks touched each other through their respective clothing. One loose layer each, so the friction was delicious. Jared’s fingers were buried in Jensen’s hair and Jensen was licking down his throat again, stopping to nibble and suck experimentally every now and then, adjusting according to Jared’s moans, Jared noticed.

When Jensen’s rubbing grew more frantic again, Jared cupped his ass, bringing their lower bodies even closer together and helping him out by thrusting up against him. Jensen keened low in his throat, and then he bit down on Jared’s neck when he came in his pants, the wetness seeping through Jared’s pajama pants triggering his own orgasm.

Afterwards, Jensen lay on top of him, panting and soothing the bite with his tongue. Jared was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck absentmindedly, wondering just what the hell just happened and knowing that there was no way back now. They’d entered a new stage in their relationship and neither of them was ever going to recover from it. Jared could just hope that he hadn’t made a mistake. And that nobody would ever find out about this. He could handle prison, but he couldn’t live without ever seeing Jensen again.

“Don’t ever leave me, Jensen.” He whispered, closing his eyes when Jensen started purring against him.


End file.
